jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Tajemnice chodzą parami, a czasem i w większych grupach cz. 1
No i nareszcie jubileuszowa dziesiątka! Mam nadzieję, że was nią nie zawiodę. Już teraz, kiedy zaczynam pisać, wiem, że opowiadanie będzie dosyć długie i sądzę, że podzielę je na maksymalnie dwie części, chociaż, jeśli napadnie mnie wielka wena, może i w podskokach dojdę i do trzech. Dodam, że to opowiadanie też piszę na podstawie scenariusza do RPG (własnego oczywiście), ale akcja tej sesji była na Dzikim Zachodzie, więc miałam nie lada kłopot, aby umieścić tą historię w świecie wczesnego średniowiecza (Zakładam, że wtedy ma miejsce akcja Jak Wytresować Smoka). - Przyznaj się – powiedział nagle Sączysmark do Czkawka – zabłądziliśmy. Nie da się ukryć, że było w tym stwierdzeniu trochę racji. Kłopoty zaczęły się z samego rana, kiedy wszyscy już wstali i zobaczyli, że Gronit gdzieś zniknął. Przyszły wódz opowiedział im oczywiście o jego nocnej rozmowie z alchemikiem, ale to i tak nie poprawiło ich sytuacji. I tak nie wiedzieli, ani gdzie są, ani co mają zrobić. To znaczy wiedzieli, o co prosił ich straszy mężczyzna. Mieli polecieć do jakieś wioski i znaleźć Alberta. Tyko, że kto to jest? Skąd Gronit go zna? Jak on mógłby pomóc młodym wikingom? Fakt, to ważne pytania, ale istniało jeszcze jedno ważne pytanie – gdzie u licha jest alchemik? Syn Stoicka dość długo przekonywał przyjaciół, że powinni posłuchać rozkazu starszego mężczyzny i odnaleźć tego Alberta. Czkawka został mniej więcej poinformowany, gdzie ten człowiek mieszka, ale dokładnych współrzędnych to nie dostał. Najpierw na pomysł przyszłego wodza przystała Astrid, potem przekonał się do niego Śledzik, bliźniaki też się zgodziły. Czy dlatego, że nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty, czy dlatego, że nie wiedzieli, na co się godzą – powód nieistotny. Grunt, że się zgodzili. Najgorzej było z Jorgensonem. Ten to jak zawsze znalazł tysiąc powodów, dla których nie powinni lecieć. W zasadzie to nie wiadomo, czy on się kłóci, bo naprawdę nie podobają mu się pomysły syna Stoicka, czy po prostu awanturuję się, dla samej kłótni. Jakby sprawiało mu to wielką przyjemność. W każdym razie, potrzeba było czterech pstrągów, dwóch halibutów, pełnej manierki z wodą i całusa od Astrid, aby przekonać Sączysmarka. Pierwsze trzy prośby zostały spełnione, a zamiast buziaka, otrzymał cios w brzuch. Był to chyba uczciwy układ, bo udało się przekonać syna Podłosmarka, aby ten wskoczył na Hakokła i poleciał z resztą jeźdźców. Po mniej więcej dwóch godzinach lotu, przyjaciołom udało się dolecieć do Doliny Półksiężyca. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Gronita, Czkawka zmienił kurs z południa na północ. I właśnie tu zaczęły się kłopoty. Lecieli tak z godzinę, może i dwie, a na horyzoncie żadnej osady, wioski, czy nawet pustelni. Jak okiem sięgnąć tylko czerwony piach i skały. Dużo skał. I do nie jakiś tam zwykłych kamyczków! O nie. Głazy, wielkością przewyższające Ponocnika, ale mniejsze od Krzykozgona, stanowiły główną, jak nie jedyną, cześć krajobrazu tej krainy. Podobnie jak piach, były zupełnie czerwone. Temperatura zaczęła wzrastać. Na Berk, nigdy nie było aż tak ciepło. To znaczy zdarzały się susze i pożary, ale tutaj chyba cały czas panuje taki gorąc. To znaczy, ta temperatura, wydawała się skwarem dla członków Smoczej Akademii, ale zapewne dla tubylców, taka temperatura, była czymś zupełnie naturalnym. W każdym razie, smoczy jeźdźcy lecieli już naprawdę długo, a tu wciąż żadnej obecności człowieka, o smokach to już nie mówiąc. - Nie wierzę, że to powiem – odezwała się wojowniczka – ale Sączysmark ma chyba rację – Jorgenson zrobił minę, jakby ktoś rzucił mu w twarz kamieniem – zdaje się, że zabłądziliśmy. - Widzisz Czkawuś – powiedział tryumfalnie syn Podłosmarka – nawet Astrid się ze mną zgadza, bo przecież nie mogło być inaczej – w tym miejscu Smark obdarzył dziewczynę zalotnym spojrzeniem. Ona tylko potrząsnęła głową i nie zawracała sobie głowy chłopakiem. - Nie traćmy wiary – starał się podnieść morale przyszły wódz – na pewno coś znajdziemy. - Rozejrzyj się dookoła – odezwał się znowu Jorgenson – tu nie ma żywej duszy. - A martwa jest? – zapytał nagle Mieczyk. - Moim zdaniem powinniśmy zawrócić – powiedział Sączysmark, nie zwracając uwagi na wypowiedź brata Szpadki – nic tu po nas. - Przykro mi Czkawka – rzekł Śledzik – ale ja też jestem za powrotem. - Przecież Gronit... – zaczął przyszły wódz. - Staruszek zniknął! – przerwał mu syn Podłosmarka – odwaliliśmy za niego kawał dobrej roboty, a on okazał się cwany i zabrał wszystkie artefakty. - Hej! Spójrzcie tam! – wtrąciła się wojowniczka. - Czekaj – powiedział Smark, podnosząc prawą dłoń – jeszcze nie skończyłem. - To lepiej skończ – warknęła Astrid – i spójrz tam. Dziewczyna wskazywała na coś na dole. Nie trzeba było zbyt wytężać wzroku, aby zobaczyć, co to jest. Po pustyni jechał jakiś powóz, który był zaprzężony w cztery... konie, może woły. Tyle, że bydło zazwyczaj nie jest żółte. - Szczerbatek – powiedział Czkawka, klepiąc swojego smoka po szyi – lecimy tam. Nocna Furia warknęła coś pod nosem, po czym, zgodnie z prośbą swojego właściciela, zaczęła pikować w dół. Reszta jeźdźców również skierował swoje smoki na dół. Może woźnica zauważył, lecących nań paru smoczych jeźdźców, a może coś zaklinowało się między kołami – nieistotne. Najważniejszym jest to, że powóz się zatrzymał. Wkrótce młodzi Wikingowie znaleźli się na ziemi i wreszcie mogli przyjrzeć się temu dyliżansowi. Składaj się on z dwóch, zakrytych wozów. Były one oczywiście drewniane, natomiast dach był zrobiony ze skóry. Między swoistymi „wagonami” znajdowało się przejście, które pozwalało na swobodne podróżowanie między przedziałami, nawet podczas jazdy. Do przodu pierwszego wozu, przymocowany był ciężki kozioł, na którym siedział woźnica. Był to mężczyzn, który, jakby stanął obok jeźdźców, przewyższałby ich wzrostem, ale i tak nie należał do bardzo wysokich. Włosy miał ciemnobrązowe. Nosił też trzydniowy zarost. Ubrany był w prosty, skórzany kubrak i żółtawe nogawice, które były wpuszczone w lekkie buty. Miał na sobie też brązowy pas, do którego przypasany miał krótki miecz. Innego uzbrojenia nie posiadał. Jego ruchliwe, niebieskie oczy były bardzo czujne. Można by pomyśleć, że chciał mieć wszystko pod kontrolom, nawet ruch ziarenek piasku. Jednak to nie jego oczy były najdziwniejsze, tylko te żółte stwory, które stanowiły „napęd” powozu. Już na pierwszy rzut oka, było widać, że to nie są ani konie, ani woły, ani jaki, ani żadne ze zwykłych zwierzaków. Można by pomyśleć, że są to smoki, ale członkowie Smoczej Akademii nigdy wcześniej takich nie wiedzieli. Ich łuski, jak już wcześniej wspomniano, były, wręcz pastelowo, żółte, ale te na podbrzuszu były koloru jasnopomarańczowego. Gady te chodziły na dwóch, tylnych oczywiście, nogach, które, podobnie jak u Zębaczy, były uzbrojone w potężne i mocne pazury. Ich przednie łapy były małe i można by rzec, że bezużyteczne. Potwory nie miały też skrzydeł. Głowy miały bardzo duże, wręcz za duże. Oczka małe i czarne. Ogony, znowu podobnie jak u Śmiertników Zębaczy, były uzbrojone w kolce, tyle, że były jakby mniejsze, albo po prostu, głębiej ukryte. Z nieznanych młodym wikingom przyczyn, gady miały cały czas otwarte paszcze, jakby chciały, aby cały świat widział ich mocne i na pewno zabójcze zębiska. Teraz członkowie Smoczej Akademii nie mieli już żadnych wątpliwości, że to właśnie z ich powodu, woźnica zatrzymał powóz. Z początku mężczyzna czekał, aż to młodzież wykona pierwszy ruch, ale, po upływie dwóch minut, zaczął się niecierpliwić. - Wsiadacie, czy nie? – zapytał. Głos miał dźwięczny, ale łagodny. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale przyjaciele nie odpowiedzieli, tylko cały czas patrzyli się na te dziwne, żółte stwory. Przewoźnik zauważył to oczywiście i ze stoickim spokojem ponownie się odezwał. - To – tu wskazał na gady, w które był zaprzężony wóz – to Biegacze Złotopyskie, bliscy kuzyni Kolczaka Pospolitego. - Jakiego znowu Kolczaka? – zapytała Astrid. Mężczyzna zdawał się bardzo zdziwiony pytaniem dziewczyny. - Jak to jakiego Kolczaka – powiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem – przecież stoisz obok jednego – tu wskazał na Wichurę. - Ale to Śmiertnik Zębacz – przystawała na swoim wojowniczka – a nie żaden Kolczatek, czy Kolczyk. - Aaa – woźnica miał minę, jakby dokonał epokowego odkrycia – w nie stad, prawda. - Tak – wtrącił się Czkawka – pochodzimy z Berk – zrobił chwilową przerwę, aby po kilku sekundach dodać – Czy mógłby nam pan pomóc? Przewoźnik obejrzał się przez ramię, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy powozy, aby na pewno nie uciekły, po czym syknął cicho pod nosem. - Dobra, pomogę – powiedział od niechcenia – ale szybko. - Gdzieś w okolicy powinna być jakaś wioska – kończył, co zaczął Czkawka – musimy do niej dotrzeć, ponieważ szukamy niejakiego Alberta. - Nie znam żadnego Alberta – odparł woźnica, drapiąc się po kującym od zarostu podbródku – ale to nic. Na końcu trasy, którą muszę przebyć, jest jakaś wioska. W zasadzie jest to jedyna osada w okolicy. Zanim do niej dotrę, mam jeszcze jeden przystanek. To będzie za jakąś godzinę, zaś do wioski dotrzemy za jakieś dwie. Mogę was zabrać, jeśli chcecie. - Ale, co ze smokami – zapytał Śledzik. - Ech... same problemy znajdujecie – warknął przewoźnik – na dachu mojego powozu, znajdują się swojego rodzaju siedziska dla smoków. Wasze „zwierzaki” mogą tam spędzić podróż. A teraz, wsiadajcie, albo spadajcie! Młodzi Wikingowie nie chcieli bardziej denerwować mężczyzny, więc zaprowadzili swoje wierzchowce na szczyt wozu. Faktycznie były tam swoiste legowiska. Może i niezbyt wygodne, ale zawsze coś. Smoki usadowiły się na dachu, natomiast ich właściciele zaszli na dół i, aby jeszcze bardziej nie denerwować woźnicy, od razu weszli do pierwszego powozu. Kiedy tylko Śledzik wszedł, gdyż on wgramolił się do środka jako ostatni, do wozu, jeźdźcy usłyszeli jakiś krzyk, a po chwili, powóz ruszył. Wnętrze powozu nie było jakoś specjalnie wystrojone. W zasadzie, to było tu kilka drewnianych ław i nic więcej. Na pierwszej ławce, po lewo od końca, siedział jakiś mężczyzna. Wyglądał on na takiego, co lubi sobie zjeść. A, sądząc po jego posturze, całą świnię to chyba potrafi zjeść naraz. Na niebieską, poplamioną jakimś sosem tunikę miał założoną brązową kurtkę skórzaną. Na nogach miał ciężkie buty, a niebieski kapelusz zsunął mu się na oczy. Chyba spał. Młodzi wikingowie usiedli blisko wejścia do powozu, to jest na początku. - Ile będziemy tak jechać? – zapytał Sączysmark, starając się wygodnie się usadowić. - Jakieś dwie godziny – odparł mu spokojnie Czkawka. - Rany – jęknął Jorgenson, odrzucając głowę do tyłu – na smokach zajęłoby to nam niecałe pół godziny. - Raczej cały dzień – wtrąciła się Astrid – bo przecież nie wiemy, gdzie jest ta cała wioska. - Dalibyśmy sobie radę – nie poddawał się Smark – ale ten tu – wskazał palcem na przyszłego wodza – zawsze chce iść na łatwiznę. - Ja chcę? ja... – wykrztusił syn Stoicka – oj, no wybacz. Kto tu chciał nic nie robić i wrócić do domu – ty! I ja chcę iść na łatwiznę. Dla twojej wiadomości, jak zmierzam pomóc Gronitowi. Choć wątpię, abyś to zrozumiał. Nie trzymam cię. Jak chcesz to wracaj na Berk! – wszystkich zdziwił ten nagły wybuch, jak zawsze spokojnego chłopca. Nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć, ani co zrobić. Sączysmark oparł głowę o ścianę powozu i zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem. Czkawka skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i starał się unikać, z kimkolwiek, kontaktu wzrokowego. Patrzył się, więc na swoje nogi, a konkretnie na nogę i protezę. Jednak, z niewiadomych przyczyn, ten widok jeszcze bardziej wytrącił go z równowagi i zaczął patrzeć na sufit. Tam przynajmniej nikogo nie było. Minęła może z minuta, a po jej upływie przyszły wódz poczuł cudzą dłoń nad lewy biodrem. Najpierw spojrzał oczywiście w lewo, ale kiedy przypomniał sobie, że tam nikt nie siedzi, odwrócił głowę w prawo. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zorientował się, że to Astrid wtuliła się w niego. A myśl, że teraz może ją nazywać kimś więcej, niż przyjaciółką, wprowadził go w jeszcze lepszy humor. Objął ją, więc ramieniem i pozwolił położyć sobie głowę na ramieniu. Jaka była reakcja przyjaciół? Cóż, Śledzika ucieszyła myśl, że Czkawka ochłonął po krótkiej kłótni z Sączysmarkiem. Domyślił się, że coś między nimi jest. A teraz po prostu potwierdził swoją teorię. Bliźniaków za bardzo nie interesowały ich relacje, ale przyjęli wszystko do wiadomości i niczego nie rozwalili, a to bardzo ważne. Sączysmark natomiast powoli oderwał głowę od ściany powozu i obdarzył dwójkę przyjaciół zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Nie wiedział, czy to jakiś głupi żart, nieporozumienie, czy... czy... nie, oni nie mogą... to znaczy... mogą, ale to nie miałoby sensu. Jorgenson pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się w ten sposób, że pokazał swoje prawie kompletne uzębienie. Przymknął na moment oczy, po czym znowu oparł głowę o ścianę. - Może zagramy w „co widzę” – zasugerował Ingerman, po upływie mniej więcej czterdziestu minut. - Dobra – powiedział uśmiechnięty Mieczyk – ja zaczynam. - Zaczynaj – rzekł Czkawka, przeciągając się. - To, co widzę, to, co wiedzę – mówił, chyba bardziej do siebie blond chłopak – to co widzę... o, mam! To, co widzę, wygląda jak Szpadka. - Eee... Szpadka – mruknęła Astrid. - No – Mieczyk nie był zbyt zachwycony, że ktoś tak szybko zgadł, co widział, ale cóż, mówi się trudno. - To chyba moja kolej – powiedziała wojowniczka zaspanym głosem – to, co widzę jest brązowe. - Szpadka! – bez zastanowienia palnął Mieczyk. - Skończcie już z tą dziecinną grą – warknął Sączysmark, jednocześnie podnosząc głowę od ściany – to głuu... Rozległ się pisk. Do uszu przyjaciół doszedł też ten dźwięk, który powstaje gdy przerzuca się piach z kupki na kupkę. Ci, którzy siedzieli twarzą do kierunku jazdy (to jest: Czkawka, Astrid i Śledzik), zostali gwałtownie pchnięci do tyłu. Niewiele by brakowało, a pospadaliby z ławy, na której siedzieli. Kiedy oni odzyskali równowagę, ta sama siła usiłowała zepchnąć pozostałą trójkę smoczych jeźdźców z siedzenia, tyle, że ich potraktowała zdecydowanie łagodniej. Powóz stanął. - Wysiadamy na następnej, czy na tej stacji? – zapytał się Ingerman. - Następnej – odpowiedziała mu wojowniczka, otrzepując sobie ubranie. - Tak myślałem, ale wolałem się upewnić. Ten jakże błahy dialog możliwe, że trwałby dalej, ale kolejną wymianę zdań przerwało donośne skrzypnięcie. Oczywiście zwróciło ono uwagę członków Smoczej Akademii, którzy czym prędzej skierowali swój wzrok na tył powozu. Jak się okazało, do ich wagonu wszedł jakiś człowiek. Nie wiedzieli, czy był to mężczyzna, czy kobieta, ponieważ miał szczelnie zasłonięte całe ciało. Pozostawił sobie jedynie malutką szparkę na oczy. Ostatecznie musiał coś widzieć. Jeśli chodzi o ubranie tej postaci, to miała na sobie długie brązowe spodnie i chyba ciemnogranatową kurtkę. Chyba ciemnogranatową, ponieważ człowiek ten miał na sobie ciemną opończę, która skutecznie zasłaniała jego korpus. Usta i nos zasłaniała mu fioletowa chusta, a na głowie nosił kapelusz z bardzo szerokim rondem. Ta osoba nie robiła zbyt dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Co więcej, szósta młodych wikingów jakoś dziwnie się poczuła, kiedy ten ktoś wszedł do przedziału. Jakby lekko zakłopotana, a może też odrobinkę przestraszona. Można by pomyśleć, że ten człowiek roztacza wokół siebie jakąś aurę, ale to tylko głupie przypuszczenia. Prawda możliwe, że nigdy nie wyjdzie na jaw. Ta postać miała jednak coś jeszcze. Mianowicie, niosła ze sobą spory, brązowy tobołek. Był to, albo jakiś woreczek, albo kawałek materiału, w który coś zawinięto. Cokolwiek by to nie było, postać ta trzymała to blisko swojego torsu. Nawet mistrz złodziejskiej sztuki nie byłby w stanie mu tego odebrać. A w każdym razie, smoczym jeźdźcom nawet nie przyszła na myśl próba kradzieży. Człowiek szedł powoli – zdawał się gardzić wszystkim, co go otaczało. Można by spokojnie stwierdzić, że to pyszna i dumna osoba. W momencie, gdy znalazł się obok członków Smoczej Akademii, nawet na nich nie spojrzał – jakby byli nie godni jego spojrzeń. Spokojnie przełożył pakunek do lewej ręki, aby prawą otworzyć drzwi powozu. Po chwili, opuścił wóz. Kiedy już go nie było, szóstka przyjaciół, odetchnęła z ulga, jakby dopiero co wyszła z mrocznych lochów. Choć z drugiej strony, to spacer po ciemnych piwnicach zdawał się przyjemniejszy od myśli o ponownym spotkaniu tego człowieka. W każdym razie, po chwili powóz ponownie ruszył. Młodzi wikingowie postanowili umilić sobie resztę podróży bardzo przyjemną czynnością – spaniem, albo raczej próbą snu. Już mieli zasypiać, już mieli dać odpocząć oczom, kiedy natychmiast rozbudził ich przeraźliwy krzyk. - Gdzie ona jest!? Nie trudno było zgadnąć, kto krzyczał. Był to oczywiście ten gruby mężczyzna, który do tej chwili spał. Teraz stał już na równych nogach, a w zasadzie to nie stał, bo to oznaczałoby, że znajdował się cały czas w jednym miejscu. On jednak gorączkowo biegał po całym powozie. Wkrótce dotarł na jego przód, gdzie zobaczył szóstkę młodych wikingów. Spojrzał na nich tylko wrogo i ponownie otworzył usta. - W ją zabraliście, prawda! Oddajcie mi moją własność! - Ale... ale m-my – jąkał się Śledzik. - Co „wy”!? – dosłownie wyryczał wściekły mężczyzna. - Kolega miał na myśli, że my nic panu nie zabraliśmy – starał się udobruchać grubasa Czkawka. - To kto, jak nie wy!? Piaskowa wróżka! – nie dawał za wygraną człowiek w poplamionej tunice. - Zacznijmy od tego, CO panu zniknęło – wtrąciła się do rozmowy Astrid. - Pakunek! – odparł od razu mężczyzna – brązowy, mniej więcej takiej wielkości – tu rozłożył sobie ręce, w celu dokładniejszego określenia wielkości zguby – brązowy tobołek! - Jakiś człowiek wyszedł niedawno z powozu – powiedział przyszły wódz – i trzymał w rękach właśnie taki pakunek. - Jak wyglądał?! – zapytał od razu tłuścioch. - Nie wiemy – odpowiedziała wojowniczka – nie daliśmy rady, mu się przyjrzeć. - A blizna?! –spytał mężczyzna – czy miał bliznę na twarzy?! - Miał zasłoniętą twarz – odważył się odezwać Śledzik. Wyraz twarzy grubasa jakby złagodniał. Mężczyzna wyprostował się (do tej pory był przygarbiony) i trwał w tej pozie przez pewien czas. - Tak – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do młodych wikingów głosem, już, zupełnie spokojnym. Może nawet za spokojnym – to mógł być on. - Czy możemy jakoś panu pomóc? – zasugerował nieśmiało syn Stoicka. - Mnie? – zapytał ewidentnie zdziwiony grubas – nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jeśli to był ON, to sprawa sama się rozwiąże. - Co za On – zaczęła się dopytywać Astrid – i kim pan jest? - On? – zapytał niemiłosiernie powoli grubas – ach... on. Ktoś, o kim nie warto rozmyślać. Ja, natomiast zwę się Allestro i... to wszystko, co powinniście o mnie wiedzieć. Allestro powoli odwrócił się na pięcie i z tą samą szybkością, wrócił na swoje miejsce. Resztę podróży, na szczęście, minęła w ciszy i bez zbędnych, nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek. Przyjaciele bez trudu wyczuli, że dojechali do kolejnej przystani, ponieważ powóz ponownie gwałtownie szarpnął do przodu, a potem delikatnie do tyłu. - Pora wysiadać – powiedział Czkawka, przeciągając się. Nim reszta jeźdźców wstała ze swoich miejsc, gruby mężczyzna, dawniej siedzący na tyłach wozu, już był przy drzwiach. - Coś mi mówi, że warto by go śledzić – rzekła wojowniczka, gdy Allestro znalazł się poza zasięgiem jej głosu. - Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – odezwał się Śledzik – ten człowiek wydaje mi się dziwny i trochę... straszny. - Nie marudź – skarcił go odrobinkę zaspany Sączysmark – i nie jęcz. Jeśli Astrid chce, abyśmy śledzili tego tłuściocha, to będziemy śledzić tłuściocha. - Zamiast mi słodzić, powinieneś zrobić coś pożyteczniejszego, czyli wyjść z powozu – warknęła dziewczyna. Oblicze Jorgensona zasępiło się lekko i z tymże wyrazem twarzy, chłopak wyszedł z wozu. Za synem Podłosmarka poszła reszta jeźdźców. Teoretycznie, to każdy najpierw zwróciłby uwagę na przepiękny las, który wspaniale kontrastował z pustynnym krajobrazem tego miejsca. Wspaniałe, liściaste drzewa, które uginają się pod ciężarem dorodnych owoców, a wiele z nich członkowie Smoczej Akademii widzieli po raz pierwszy w życiu. Można by pomyśleć, że jakiś potężny czarodziej stworzył ten las, bo nieprawdopodobnym było, aby takie flora wyrosła na piachu. Młodzi wikingowie, no, może poza Śledzikiem, nie interesowali się jednak botanikom i nie zastanawiali się, jakim cudem taka roślinność, rośnie w takim klimacie. Po ukończeniu ogólnych oględzin lasu, każdy spojrzałby na osadę, która graniczyła z tą, że ścianą zieleni. Była ona naprawdę duża, a na pewno przynajmniej sześć razy większa od Berk. Można by ją wręcz nazwać wielką metropolią tamtych czasów. W całości była ona otoczona mniej więcej pięciometrową, drewnianą palisadą. Smoczy jeźdźcy nie wiedzieli, ile bram prowadziło do środka osady, ale wiedzieli, że, niedaleko stacji powozu, znajduje się jedno z nich. Nie było ono zwykłą przerwą w wysokim płocie. O nie! Przed wejściem stały dwie, o trzy metry wyższe od górnej krawędzi palisady, baszty. Spadzisty dach b Jednak widok tej wspaniałej osady i równie pięknego lasu nie był ty, co młodzi wikingowie zobaczyli najpierw, po wyjściu z powozu. Pierwszym, co zobaczyli, były lekko oburzone miny ich smoków. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, zostały one pozostawione na dachu powozu, na łaskę i niełaskę pustynnego piachu i wiatru. Zakładam, że nikomu nie spodobałaby się dwugodzinna podróż na dachu wozu. - Szczerbatek – powiedział Czkawka, podchodząc do swojego smoka, który patrzył nań spode łba – nie czas na twoje dąsy. Musimy pilnować tego człowieka – tu wskazał ręką na Allestra, który znajdował się już prawie przy bramie wioski. Smok pokręcił głową, obrzucił swojego jeźdźca obrażonym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu pozwolił się dosiąść. - Dziękuję – zwrócił się przyszły wódz do Nocnej Furii, wkładając nogę w strzemiono. Szczerbatek miał jednak w głowie psoty i gwałtownie ruszył do przodu. Syn Stoicka stracił równowagę i przewrócił się na plecy. Zaraz odgłosie uderzenia swojego ciała o ziemię, usłyszał gardłowy śmiech swojego smoka. - Bardzo zabawne – warknął Czkawka, wciąż leżąc na ziemi. Po chwili, cały czas z ziemi, powiedział do swoich przyjaciół – idźcie gonić Allestra. Ja... ja tu sobie poleżę. Przyszły wódz nie widział, co prawda, co zrobili jego towarzysze, ale usłyszał kroki. To wystarczyło mu, aby zrozumieć, że przyjaciele go posłuchali i ruszyli w kierunku wioski. Kiedy jednak donośny stukot ustał, syn Stoicka usłyszał kolejne kroki. Ktokolwiek to był stawiał pewne, aczkolwiek ciche kroki. Ten ktoś zatrzymał się blisko jego klatki piersiowej. Wkrótce słońce, które świeciło Czkawce w oczy, zostało zapłonione przez cudzą dłoń. Chłopiec postanowił skorzystać z pomocy i chwycił za dłoń. Najpierw przykucnął, a dopiero później wstał na równe nogi. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, była uśmiechnięta mordka Szczerbatka. Smok miał wywieszony jęzor i zawadiacko spoglądał na swojego jeźdźca. Był z siebie bardzo dumny. Przyszły wódz pokręcił tylko głową, po czym uśmiechnął się do Astrid, bowiem to ona była tą osobą, która pomogła mu wstać. - No, już – powiedziała wojowniczka, podchodząc do Wichury – wypocząłeś sobie chwilę, to teraz chodźmy. - Nie za długo sobie poleżałem, ale coś czuję, że ten wypoczynek na długo pozostanie mi w pamięci – powiedział chłopak, otrzepując kamizelkę i tunikę z piasku – No nie! - Co znowu? – zapytała dziewczyna, klepiąc swoją smoczycę, aby ta za nią poszła. - Mam piach na i pod ubraniem, w bucie i... – tu podniósł rękę do czubka swojej głowy i poczochrał swoją brąz czuprynę – nawet we włosach ma piach. - Przestań marudzić jak pięciolatka i ruszmy się wreszcie. Czkawka powoli podszedł do swojego rozpromienionego smoka, poklepał go po głowię i, zgodnie z prośbą wojowniczki, skierował swe kroki ku wiosce. Wkrótce cała czwórka stanęła przed bramami osady. Astrid odwróciła głowę w lewo, w stronę lasu. Wytężyła wzrok. Wydawało jej się, że coś się... Nie, to tylko przewidzenie. Dziewczyna zamrugała gwałtownie. Teraz już nic nie widziała. Tak, to było tylko przewidzenie. Wojowniczka zwróciła głowę w kierunku bramy. Wejście było pilnowane przez dwóch strażników. Obaj byli w okolicach trzydziestki, ubrani w wysokie buty, beżowe tuniki, pod którymi nosili kolczugę. Ich uzbrojenie stanowił krótki miecz z szerokim ostrzem oraz, w przypadku tylko jednego z nich, lekka kusza. Wartownik, ten bez broni dystansowej, gwizdnął na swojego towarzysza i wskazał głową na przybywających. Ten drugi skrzyżował ręce na piersi, skinął na pierwszego stróża, ale nie wykonał żadnego gestu do czwórki nadchodzących. Po prostu pozwolił im przejść. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła czwórka przyjaciół, była chmara prostych, ale i tak urodziwych, drewnianych domków. Wypatrywali oczywiście pozostałych członków Smoczej Akademii, ale okazało się to niezwykle trudne, ponieważ szerokie, miejskie uliczki były przepełnione mieszkańcami. Wędrowali, więc po wiosce, która okazała się być wręcz metropolią. Ulic było mnóstwo: wąskie, szerokie, ciemne, jasne, ślepe, a każda miała swoją nazwę. Tu ulica „jastrzębia”, a tu „wysokich kasztanowców”, czymkolwiek ten cały kasztanowiec jest. W końcu dotarli do jakiegoś większego placu, dookoła którego kupcy porozstawiali swoje kramy. Jednak nie to było najciekawsze. Na środku placu stał ogromny pomnik. Miał on około piętnastu stóp wysokości i sześciu szerokości. Wykuty był chyba w marmurze, albo granicie. Zresztą, nawet jeśli byłby po prostu z kamienia i tak wyglądałby wspaniale. Monument oczywiście coś przedstawiał i tym czymś nie był dawny grododzierżca tej osady, ani mityczny król, ani żaden, ze znanych młodym wikingom, bogów. Statua przedstawiała coś innego, coś, co oboje i Czkawka, i Astrid znali bardzo dobrze. Pomnik przedstawiał smoka. Oczy bestia miała jak dwa, czerwone rubiny, a pazury wyglądały jakby były z diamentów. Gad miał długie ciało, które splecione było jak supeł, jednak smok nie wydawał się tym zaniepokojony. Stwór miał też, co dziwne, grzywę i wąsy. Śledzik, zapewne, rzuciłby wszystko zacząłby szukać informacji na temat nowego gatunku smoka, jednak przyszły wódz i wojowniczka mieli już kiedyś z takim smokiem do czynienia. Dokładniej wtedy, gdy wraz z Gronitem szukali Perły, której chronił podobny smok, tyle, że, z początku, był z kamienia. - Tu jesteście – cała czwórka podskoczyła na dźwięk piątego głosu i, jak jeden mąż, odwróciła się. Za nimi stał Sączysmark – co tam? Tak długo wstać nie mogłeś, Czkawusiu? - Po prostu uznałem – odezwał się Syn Stoicka – że jeżeli będę na ziemi to poczujesz się lepiej. No wiesz, wreszcie będziesz mógł się z kim równać. Wzrostem oczywiście. Jorgensenowi chwilę zajęło przyswojenie tej obelgi, ale, gdy już ją zrozumiał, Astrid była jedyną osobą, która oddzielała wściekłego chłopaka od Czkawki. - Zobaczymy, czy będziesz taki wesoły, kiedy ci wszystkie zęby wybiję! – bełkotał przez złość syn Podłosmarka do przyszłego wodza. - Dosyć! – warknęła wojowniczka, uderzając Smarka w bark – zaprowadź nas lepiej do reszty. - Po pierwsze – powiedział spokojny już Sączysmark, rozmasowując ramię – za co? Przecież to on zaczął – tu wskazał na jeźdźca Nocnej Furii – a po drugie: skąd wierz, że mam was gdzieś zaprowadzić? - Skończ z pytaniami i po prostu, prowadź! - Dobra, dobra, tylko już się tak nie bulwersuj. Smark poprowadził swoich przyjaciół labiryntem ulic. Aż dziwne, że zapamiętał drogę! Po kilku minutach marszu, dotarli do miejsca, w którym czekała na nich reszta smoczych jeźdźców, oczywiście ze swoimi wierzchowcami. Stali oni obok jednego z tych drewnianych domów, jakieś pięć metrów dalej stał drugi dom. Z początku, można by pomyśleć, że między nimi, nic nie ma. Błąd! Faktycznie, była szczelina, ale, jakby w nią dalej wejść, to dotarłoby się do jeszcze jednego domostwa. Taki zaułek. Tyle, że ten dom był inny niż dwa obok. Drzwi miał z jakiegoś ciemnego materiału, okna zasłonięte ciężkimi zasłonami oraz wydawał się opuszczony. - Dlaczego tu stoimy? – zapytała po chwili Astrid. - Nie wiem – odparł krótko Mieczyk. - Ale ja wiem – odezwał się Śledzik – Allestro wszedł właśnie do tego domu. - A czemu my nie? – chciała się dowiedzieć Szpada. - Weźcie ich ode mnie, bo zaraz komuś stanie się krzywda – warknęła wojowniczka. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, to przyszył wódz był tą osobą, która oddaliła się o kilka kroków od dziewczyny. - Pozwól, że przedstawię ci przebieg wydarzeń – powiedział Ingerman, który, tak dla bezpieczeństwa, stanął bliżej Sztukamięs – kiedy was zostawiliśmy, śledziliśmy Allestra. Doprowadził nas właśnie do tego domu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaję mi się, że powiedział coś do drzwi, które otworzyły się na taką szerokość, aby ten człowiek wszedł do środka. - Czyli bardzo szeroko – zadrwił Mieczyk, szeroko rozstawiając ręce. - Nie udało nam się jednak zobaczyć, co jest w środku – dokończył pulchny blondynek. - Trudno, ale i tak, dobra robota – powiedział Czkawka – sądzę, że powinniśmy dać sobie spokój z tym Allestrem i zacząć szukać Al... Nim jednak syn Stoicka dokończył mówić, rozległo się głuche skrzypnięcie i z tego domu w zaułku wyszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Nie był to jednak Allestro, tylko, można by rzec, jego dokładne przeciwieństwo. Ten człowiek był wysoki i chudszy od przyszłego wodza. Członki to on miał jak źdźbła trawy, a mimo to wydawał się silny. Oczy miał blado zielone, zdawały się one być martwe, ponieważ mężczyzna patrzył się cały czas w to samo miejsce. Jakby zmysł wzroku był mu zbędny. Włosy miał ciemne i krótko przystrzyżone. Nosił też krótki wąsik. Ubranie miał schludne i zadbane. Gdyby nie wyszedł z takiej rudery, zdawałby się księciem. Co więcej, tak się zachowywał. Nie zwrócił uwagi na smoczych jeźdźców, a na ich gady nawet nie spojrzał. Choć nie wydawał się sympatyczny, Czkawka i tak się do niego odezwał. - Przepraszam... Chudy mężczyzna powoli odwrócił się ku młodym wikingom. Na twarzy malował mu się fałszywy uśmiech. - Tak – głos miał melodyjny, ale męski. Kiedy się odezwał, zaczął iść w kierunku członków Smoczej Akademii. - My jesteśmy tu nowi i szukamy człowieka imieniem Albert – powiedział przyszły wódz, kiedy mężczyzna stanął w odległość półtora metra od niego. - Och – westchnął teatralnie człowiek – nowi. To tak jak i jak. Jest między nami pewna różnica. Wy jesteście tu od godziny, dwóch – nastolatkowie skinęli głową na tak – tak myślałem. Więc, jesteście tu od... powiedzmy dwóch godzin i nic nie wiecie. Ja jestem tu od półgodziny i wiem wszystko. Och, skąd te zdziwione miny. Ja po prostu wiem jak szukać, a wy jesteście... normalni – Normalni! A kto tu, ważniaku, lata na smoku? – pytaliście o Alberta, hmm... – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się sztuczne zaciekawianie. Przyłożył sobie palec do wąsa i zaczął go gładzić. Minę to miał jak jakiś komik – o ile dobrze pamiętam, to Albert wącha kwiatki od spodu. - Co? – wykrztusiła Astrid. - No... nie żyje. Chyba od tygodnia. Zresztą, nie obchodzi mnie to. Zapytajcie tutejszej sołtyski, ona zajmuje się takimi sprawami. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś jeszcze, to popytajcie miejscowych. Jedyną rozrywką tutejszych są plotki, więc poznacie przynajmniej pięć powodów, przez które Albert zginął. Człowiek chciał już odejść, ale nim to zrobił podszedł do młodych wikingów i każdego, po kolei, dotknął w ramię. Jednak, kiedy dotknął Sączysmarka szybko zabrał dłoń, przyjrzał się chłopcu od stup do głów i raz jeszcze westchnął, ale tym razem, w jego westchnięciu, było słychać zdziwienie i... podziw? Po zakończeniu tej dziwnej czynności, człowiek powoli oddalił się, po czy zniknął w jednej z alejek. - Co to miało być? – wydusił z siebie Jorgenson po długiej chwili milczenia. - Czy to ważne? – powiedział Śledzik z ledwością powstrzymując płacz – Albert nie żyje! Wszystko stracone! Zawiedliśmy Gronita. Dziękuję Księżnisia – te ostatnie słowa były skierowane do Sztukamięs, która zaczęła próbować pocieszać swojego jeźdźca tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła. - Hej, nie wolno nam się poddać – odezwał się Czkawka – może Albert ma rodzinę, która nam pomoże, albo znajdziemy coś w jego domu, albo... - Albo damy sobie spokój i wrócimy na Berk – wtrącił Sączysmark – ta sprawa zaczyna mi się coraz bardziej nie podobać – dodał, kiedy dotknął ramienia, na którym wcześniej znalazła się dłoń tego dziwnego człowieka. - Ty to jak zawsze jesteś przepełniony odwagą – zadrwiła wojowniczka. - W przeciwieństwie to tego grubasa – warknął Smark, wskazując na Śledzika, któremu, teraz już, łzy leciały ciurkiem i spływały na chropowaty pyszczek Gronkla. - Spokój – powiedział przyszły wódz – niech każdy weźmie głęboki wdech i... - Umiem oddychać! – huknął Jorgenson – Hakokieł i ja uważamy, że powinniśmy wracać i zostawić starca w spokoju. Co nie Hakokieł? Smok, dla potwierdzenia, ryknął niemalże prosto do ucha swojego właściciela. Chłopak stanął jak wryty i nieobecnym wzrokiem popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół. - Jak już mówiłem... – chciał dokończyć Czkawka. - Co?! – zapytał głośno syn Podłosmarka – mów głośniej! - Jak już mów... - Co?! - Hakokieł, zjedz go – to zaproponowała akurat Astrid. - Co?! Nim ktokolwiek zdążałby powiedzieć cokolwiek, Sączysmark znalazł się w smoczym pysku. - Teraz możesz mówić – powiedziała z uśmiechem wojowniczka. - Dziękuję, Astrid – podziękował przyszły wódz, po czym przeszedł do rzeczy – jak już mówiłem, powinniśmy wziąć się w garść i poszukać domu Alberta. - Ale po co? – zapytał się Mieczyk. - Aby znaleźć tam jakieś poszlaki, dotyczące tego tajemniczego zniknięcia Gronita. Przecież po coś kazał nam znaleźć tego Alberta – wytłumaczył powoli Czkawka. - Ale po co? – tym razem zapytała Szpadka. - Nieważne – machnął ręką syn Stoicka – kto jest za moim planem niech podniesie rękę w górę. Dobrze, Śledzik, Astrid, Sączysmarkowi ręce wiszą, więc uznam to za tak. Bliźniaki, więc wszyscy są za. Co? Ah, dzięki Szczerbatek. Ruszajmy więc. - Ale dokąd – zapytał się Ingerman. - Musimy kogoś znaleźć, aby zapytać, gdzie mieszka, albo raczej, gdzie mieszkał Albert. Chodźmy. Skąd w Czkawce tyle entuzjazmu? Tego chyba nawet Szczerbatek nie wiedział. W każdym razie, jak już zostało wcześniej powiedziane, ulice były pełne ludzi i zwrócenie uwagi pierwszego lepszego przechodnia nie było wcale trudne. Gorzej było znaleźć takiego, który zechciał udzielić pomocy, ale nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Młodym wikingom udało zatrzymać się mniej więcej dwudziestoletniego szatyna. Ubrany był w skórzany kubrak i jakieś liche spodnie, butów nie miał. - W czym mogę pomóc? – głos miał szorstki i nieprzyjemny dla ucha, ale przynajmniej zgodził się udzielić pomocy. - Szukamy Alberta – powiedziała krótko, ewidentnie głodna i zmęczona, Astrid. - Alberta... ale on przecież nie żyje. - Wiemy – wtrącił przyszły wódz – moja dziew... znaczy przyjaciółka – syn Stoicka zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, ale udawał, że jego twarz nie zmieniła koloru. Nie obyło się również bez dziwnych spojrzeń reszty przyjaciół, ale Czkawka nie przerywał swojej wypowiedzi – chciała powiedzieć, że szukamy kogoś, kto był mu bliski, rodziny, przyjaciół... - Jego żona wciąż żyje – odparł dwudziestolatek – czy mogę już iść? – zapytał patrząc nieufnie w oczy Hakokła. - Powiedz nam najpierw, gdzie ta kobieta mieszka. Potem będziesz mógł iść – odezwała się ponownie wojowniczka. Człowiek odczekał kilka chwil nim odpowiedział. Wkrótce jednak się odezwał. - Do domu Alberta łatwo trafić i równie łatwo go rozpoznać. Wystarczy, że przejdziecie sobie kawałek w te stronę. Po paru minutach zobaczycie dom koloru... no, tego no, takiego jak... jak … niebo! To znaczy nie takie, jakie dzisiaj mamy, bo dziś chyba za bardzo w kominach palono i niebo jakby pobladło, ale jak takie jasne na nim widać to niebo jest... - Błękitne! – warknęła Astrid. - Dokładnie – uradował się szatyn – takiego to koloru miał Albert dom. Mogę już iść? - Tak – odpowiedział mu Czkawka – i dziękujemy za... ech i tak nie usłyszy. Nie usłyszy, ponieważ już był daleko od młodych wikingów, którym nie pozostało nic innego, jak udanie się w wyznaczonym kierunku. Jak się okazało, wskazany dom znajdował się blisko nich, więc marsz nie trwał zbyt długo. Dom, w którym kiedyś mieszkał Albert, był naprawdę bardzo piękny. Zwykłe, drewnienie belki, które stanowiły ściany tego domostwa, były faktycznie pomalowane na kolor błękitny, natomiast dachówka miała kolor biały, podobnie jak drzwi i belki nośne. Było również widać, że mieszka tutaj kobieta, ponieważ w oknach stały doniczki z kwiatami, którymi głównie były czerwone róże. - Ekg... – odchrząknęła wojowniczka, gdy przyszły wódz postawił stopę na schodkach, które prowadziły na taras domu – może nich smoki zostaną na dworze. - Racja – przytaknął syn Stoicka – Szczerbatek, Wichura, Sztukamięs, Jot i Wym zostajecie na zewnątrz. Hakokieł, ty też, ale najpierw wypluj Sączysmarka. Koszmar Ponocnik po marudził chwilę, ale ostatecznie zgodził się na otworzenie pyska, z którego wyleciał jego właściciel. Chłopak był oczywiście cały mokry i jakże wściekły. Nikt nie czekał jednak aż Jorgenson zacznie mówić jaki to zły jest, tylko odwrócili się od Smarka i ruszyli w kierunku drzwi. Śledzik zapukał do nich trzykrotnie. Cisza. Zapukał raz jeszcze. Nadal nic. Już mieli odchodzić, gdy z wnętrza domu dało się usłyszeć cichy odgłos kroków. Wkrótce drzwi skrzypnęły i oczom młodych wikingów ukazała się starsza kobieta. Nazwanie ją „starszą kobietą” było jednak lekką przesadą, ponieważ miała ona niemniej niż czterdzieści lat. Jej włosy były zupełnie szare, ale jeźdźcy daliby sobie rękę uciąć, że stoi przed nimi ongiś blondynka. Kurze łapki i zmarszczki na czole dodawały kobiecie lat. Oczy miała napuchnięte i czerwone, chyba niedawno płakała. - Czy mogę wam w czymś pomóc? – zapytała słabym i cichym głosem. - Tak – odezwał się Czkawka nim ktokolwiek inny zdążył otworzyć usta – pewien człowiek kazał nam przybyć do tej wioski. Mieliśmy w niej odszukać pani męża – oczy kobiety zaczęły wypełniać się łzami – jednak okazało się, że on... przepraszam, ja nie chciałem – czterdziestolatka zasłoniła sobie twarz dłońmi. Płakała. - Brawo – szepnęła Astrid do przyszłego wodza, po czym zwróciła się do kobiety – proszę nie płakać. Przecież, przecież... ja naprawdę nie wiem jak panią pocieszyć. - Och, przepraszam was – powiedziała żona Alberta przez łzy – ale jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu mój mąż... och, mój biedy mąż. - Wprowadźmy ją do środka – zasugerował Śledzik, po czym złapał czterdziestolatkę za lewę ramię, natomiast Sączysmark złapał za prawe. Chłopcy wprowadzili kobietę do środka jej własnego domu i posadzili ją w beżowym fotelu. Niewiasta pochlipała jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu się uspokoiła. - Dziękuję wam – powiedziała, chwytając za chusteczkę, która leżała na stoliku obok fotelu – i przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Ja po prostu jeszcze się nie pogodziłam z... z... - Rozumiemy, proszę o tym nie mówić – przerwał jej syn Stoicka. - Masz rację, kochaniutki – uśmiechnęła się lekko kobieta – mówiliście, że jakiś człowiek przysłał was tutaj. Powiedzcie mi coś więcej. - Przysłał nas tu alchemik Gronit – odpowiedział Czkawka. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, chłopiec uważał, że to on powinien rozmawiać z żoną Alberta . Co z tego, że dzisiaj popisał się już swoją „wspaniałą” zdolnością dyplomacji – jest on naszym przyjacielem, wiele razem przeszliśmy, ale nie będę pani opowiadał o naszych przygodach tylko przejdę do rzeczy: Gronit zniknął, ale zanim przepadł kazał nam przylecieć tutaj, do tej osady i odnaleźć Alberta, to jest pani... au! – nim chłopiec zdążył powiedzieć „męża”, otrzymał kuśkańca pod żebra od Astrid – nie mogłaś mi po prostu ust zatkać? - Ten sposób jest lepszy – stwierdziła wojowniczka z szerokim uśmiechem. - Nie znam żadnego Gronita – powiedziała kobieta, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę -ale to nie znaczy, że A-albert go nie znał. Och, on miał tak wielu przyjaciół i trudno się dziwić. W końcu jest... znaczy był szanowanym medykiem. - Medykiem? – odezwał się Mieczyk – znaczy, że medytował? - Skądże – zaśmiała się, chyba po raz pierwszy od dawna, kobieta – Albert był lekarzem. - Czy wiem pani, z jakiego powodu ktoś kazał nam odnaleźć pani męża? – zapytała Astrid. - Och – mruknęła czterdziestolatka, albo dlatego, że zaczęła się zastanawiać, albo znowu zrobiło jej się przykro – Albert był wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale w ostatnich miesiącach swojego życia, zaczął żyć tylko pracą. Nie jadł, nie spał, niektórzy nazywali wręcz się go bali, ale nie ja. To w końcu był mój mąż – ostatnie słowa niewiasta wypowiedziała bardzo cicho. - Rozumiemy – mruknął cicho Czkawka. - No to co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał Sączysmark, nie ukrywając zmęczenia. - Robi się ciemno – odezwała się żona Alberta, kiedy wytarła sobie nos – przenocuje was dzisiaj, ale teraz pewnie myślicie raczej o jedzeniu, prawda. Usiądźcie przy stole, a ja przygotuję coś do jedzenia. Chwileczkę – powiedziała kobieta, kiedy wstała z fotela – o ile się mnie wzrok nie zmylił to przed moim domem stoją smoki, które chyba są wasze. - Na śmierć o nich zapomniałem – przyznał się przyszły wódz. - nie wiem, czy wasz przyjaciel wam o tym wspomniał, ale kurierzy zawsze zatrzymują się u mnie w domu. Wielu z nich, podobnie jak wy, jest smoczymi jeźdźcami, więc z tyłu domu są stajnie dla tych pot... znaczy uroczych stworzeń. Proszę, niech któreś z was je tam zaprowadzi. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, żona Alberta pomaszerowała do innego pomieszczenia, które zapewne było kuchnią. Śledzik, natomiast, wyszedł z domu. Zapewne po to, aby odprowadzić smoki do swoistej stajni. Pozostali członkowie Smoczej Akademii postanowili, zgodnie z wolą starszej kobiety, zasiąść przy stole. Nim jednak Czkawka usiadł na krześle, najpierw podszedł do kominka, który znajdował się przy wschodniej ścianie domu. Jednak to nie komin zwrócił uwagę chłopca, syn Stoicka patrzył na coś, co znajdowało się nad kominkiem. Był to obraz. Przedstawiał on szczęśliwą rodzinę – dwójka dzieci i rodzice. Głową rodziny był niebieskooki brunet. Włosy miał prawie do ramion, ale nie wyglądały one niechlujnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, można by rzec. Mężczyzna nosił też krótki zarost. Uśmiechał się, zresztą podobnie jak pozostali członkowie rodziny. Z rozpoznaniem tożsamości kobiety, która stała obok mężczyzny, przyszły wódz nie miał żadnych problemów, bowiem ta sama osoba właśnie krzątała się w kuchni. Faktycznie, kiedyś była blondynkom. Dwoma ostatnimi osobami na obrazie było zapewne potomstwo tych dwojga. Bliźniaczki. Obie rude, piegowate i roześmiane. Ciekawe gdzie są teraz. Jak mają na imię? Rozmyślania przerwało Czkawce skrzypnięcie drzwi. To pulchny Ingerman wrócił. Blondynek od razu skierował się do pozostałych przyjaciół, to jest do stołu. Przyszły wódz spojrzał raz jeszcze na obraz, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, zrobił parę kroków do przodu i zajął swoje miejsce. - To – zaczął Sączysmark – jesteśmy w martwym punkcie. - Co masz na myśli? – mruknął, niemalże mimochodem, Śledzik. - Gość, którego mieliśmy znaleźć nie żyje, jego żona raczej nam nic nie powie, do tej pory nie wiemy, co z Gronitem – narzekał Smark – nie mamy żadnych śladów i, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie mam pojęcia, co mamy robić. To mam na myśli, mówiąc, że jesteśmy w martwym punkcie. - Nie jęcz tyle – powiedziała Astrid do Jorgensona – przecież mamy plan, prawda – te ostatnie słowa były skierowane do syna Stoicka. Jeździec Nocnej Furii z początku tego nie zrozumiał, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna zwróciła się do niego. - Tak, tak, tak, jasne – zaczął przytakiwać Czkawka, mrugając nerwowo jednocześnie – mamy, mamy plan i to nie byle jaki plan. Bardzo dobry plan, który na pewno wypali. Bo mamy plan. Kto mógłby pomyśleć, że nie mamy planu, który przecież mamy. - Nie mamy żadnego planu – przerwała chłopakowi wojowniczka. - No... faktycznie. Nie mamy planu – powiedział przyszły wódz, robiąc długą przerwę między zdaniami – ale mam kilka pomysłów. - Mianowicie – nie dawał za wygraną Sączysmark. - Sądzę, że powinniśmy odszukać tutejszego alchemika, szaman, albo kogoś w tym rodzaju – odpowiedział syn Stoicka. - A skąd pewność, że ktoś taki tu mieszka? – nie poddawał się Jorgenson. - Musi – odparł krótko Czkawka – na Berk mamy Gothi, wśród Berserków i Łupieżców na pewno też mają jakiś znachorów. Często rozmawiałem z Gronitem w związku z czym wiem, jak wielu alchemików jest na świecie. Ostatecznie jesteśmy w naprawdę wielkiej osadzie i nie możliwym by było, aby nie mieszkał tu żaden alchemik. Nim Jorgenson zdążył znowu spróbować dociąć przyjacielowi, rozległo się ciche skrzypnięcie i do pokoju weszła żona Alberta. W celu uniknięcia zbyt częstych powtórzeń wspomnę, że imię tej kobiety to Izabella. Niewiasta przyniosła ze sobą sporą tacę, na której znajdowało się siedem talerzy, na których wy porcjowane były kawałki jakiegoś mięsa i warzyw. Żona Alberta położyła przed każdym z młodych wikingów jeden z talerzy. Kobieta usiadła przy stole, ale nawet nie uniosła widelca, aby skosztować posiłku. Patrzyła tylko na swoją malutką porcję obiadu. - Powinna pani coś zjeść – stwierdził troskliwie Śledzik. - Za chwilę coś skubnę, kochany – powiedziała Izabella. W jej oczach ponownie pojawiły się łzy – ale dopiero za chwilę. - Chcielibyśmy panią o coś zapytać – odezwał się Czkawka, kiedy przełknął kawałek mięsa, które okazało się wołowiną. Kobieta skinęła głową na znak, że mogą pytać – czy w mieście mieszka jakiś alchemik, albo uzdrowiciel. - Obawiam się, że was zawiodę – rzekła smutno kobieta – ale nasz alchemik, Sulin, zmarł dwa dni temu na duszności. - Rany – mruknął Mieczyk – czy tutaj wszyscy umierają? - Zamknij się – skarciła go Astrid, równocześnie kopiąc blondyna w kostkę – przepraszam za niego. Proszę mówić dalej. - Dobrze – zgodziła się żona Alberta, po czym kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź – jak już mówiłam, Sulin niestety nie żyje, ale jego uczeń owszem. Petrus nie został jeszcze mianowany oficjalnie alchemikiem, ale od kilku lat terminował u Sulina, więc może będzie w stanie wam pomóc. Jednak nic nie obiecuję. Peter jest jeszcze bardzo młody. Jak tak teraz na was patrzę, to myślę, że Peter nie jest o wiele starszy od was. - Peter... dziwne imię – powiedział chłopak nazwany Sączysmarkiem. - A co może nam pani powiedzieć o tutejszej sołtysce – chciała się dowiedzieć wojowniczka. - Pani Melian Elenei to dość... specyficzna osoba – stwierdziła Izabella – wybuchowa, a jednak wielu mężczyzn ubiega się o jej rękę. Ostatecznie jest bardzo atrakcyjna, ale moim skromnym zdaniem to straszna kobieta. - Pfofnie jas moja Aftrid – wybełkotał Sączysmark, wpychając do ust kolejny kawałek mięsiwa. - Spróbuj najpierw przełykać, a potem mówić, bo jeszcze się zadławisz, a przecież tego każdy... to znaczy nikt, by nie chciał – powiedziała Astrid, przesadnie przesładzając ostatnie słowa. Z talerzy jedzenie zniknęło z zawrotną szybkością, ale jakoś nikomu nie było śpieszno do snu. Siedzieli, więc jak takie cielaki, wpatrzeni w puste już talerze. Cóż, mnisi medytują w świątyniach, a kapłani przed krzyżem, lub innym symbolem wiary, ale z drugiej strony to można i nad pustą tacą się modlić. Co komu się podoba. Izabella zdawała się wręcz zahipnotyzowana. - Ej, Czkawka – szepnął Mieczyk do przyjaciela – czy takie gapienie się w talerz, to jakiś zwyczaj tutejszy, czy... - Mieczyk – odszepnął przyszły wódz – z doświadczenia wiem, że ty i Szpadka to za bardzo się na zwyczajach to nie znacie. Przypominam wam Rupana. - Nawiązaliśmy z nim kontakt, ale to spłoszyliście nam człowieka-kurczaka – wtrąciła się bliźniaczka. - Ta dyskusja nie ma sensu – powiedział, już zupełnie na głos, syn Stoicka bardziej do swojego talerza, niż do kogokolwiek w pokoju. - Słucham, co powiedziałeś – odezwała się żona Alberta, tak nagle, jakby dopiero, co została wyrwana z letargu – ojej – jęknęła, kiedy wyjrzała za okno – już jest bardzo późno. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Pozwólcie, że pójdę już spać – kobieta poczłapała w stronę schodów, które prowadziły na górę, jednak, gdy postawiła stopę na pierwszym stopniu, odwróciła się w stronę smoczych jeźdźców – wasz pokój jest pierwszy na lewo. Na górze oczywiście. Zażywam leki na sen, więc obudzenie mnie przed świtem jest zupełnie nie możliwe. Mam problemy ze snem od czasu... Ech, wiecie, co mam na my-myśli – tu głos Izabelli się załamał – ja, ja pójdę już spać. Dobranoc. Dopiero kiedy kroki żony Alberta ustały, Czkawka odważył się odezwać. - Dobrze. Sądzę, że powinniśmy pójść w ślady naszej gospodyni i pójść spać. Jutro czeka nas pracowity dzień... - Ta... – mruknął Jorgenson – spędzimy dzień na zabawach związanych z rozwiązywaniem głupich zagadek Gronita, próbie pogadania z nieboszczykiem i rozmowie z alchemikiem-smarkaczem. Zapowiada się świetny dzień. - Co ja mówiłem... A tak. Czeka nas pracowity dzień – ciągnął przyszły wódz, nie zwracając uwagi na przerywnik Smarka – musimy jutro porozmawiać z tym Peterem. Może i jest młody, ale może uda nam się dowiedzieć czegoś ciekawego. Wypadałoby też złożyć wizytę pani sołtys. Sądzę, że byłoby nie w porządku, wypytywać naszą gospodynie o okoliczności śmierci jej męża, więc pogadamy na ten temat z panią... Mali, Melan? Nie pamiętam, ale jakoś tak jej było. No, nieważne. Cały czas myślę o tym dziwnym domu, o Allestrze i tym wysokim chudzielcu. Coś mi nie gra z tymi ludźmi i, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chciałbym się dowiedzieć coś więcej na ich temat... - Mogę przerwać? – wtrącił się bardzo uprzejmie Mieczyk. Nawet podniósł dłoń do góry. - Jasne. - Po co ty nam to mówisz? Przecież i tak to zapomnimy i rano powiesz nam to samo, a my to znowu zapomnimy i w końcu zrobimy coś zupełnie innego i... - Skończ już – przerwał mu syn Stoicka – po prostu, skończ. Masz jednak trochę racji. Nie będę już mówił o jutrzejszym planie dnia. Po prostu wszystko ustalimy jutro – tu zrobił krótką przerwę – A idźcie już na górę. - Idźcie? – powtórzyła bardzo powoli ostatnie słowa Czkawki Astrid – A ty, co będziesz robił? - Zanim pójdę spać, mam zamiar sprawdzić, co u smoków. - Aha... w takim razie, pójdę z tobą – wojowniczka nic nie zaproponowała, ona po prostu coś zakomunikowała. Tu nie było miejsca na negocjację – lepiej, żeby ktoś poszedł z tobą, bo jak Szczerbatkowi znowu psoty przyjdą do głowy, to znowu będzie cię trzeba z ziemi podnosić. A jeśli teraz, nie daj Thorze, rypniesz głową o budynek... - Dobrze – przerwał dziewczynie syn Stoicka – zrozumiałem. Ja i Astrid pójdziemy sprawdzić, co u smoków. Reszcie sugeruję pójść na górę. Chodźmy. Ostatnie słowa były skierowane oczywiście do wojowniczki. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła zgrabnie z krzesła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Czkawka chwycił za swój kubek i dopił napar z jakiś orzeźwiających ziół, który przyniosła mu Izabella. Otarł sobie usta i również odszedł od stołu. Chłopiec chciał zachować się elegancko, więc stanął za drzwiami, otworzył je i przepuścił dziewczynę przodem. Przyszły wódz nie wiedział oczywiście, że przepuszczenie kobiety przodem jest zwykłą ochroną życia mężczyzny. Przecież, gdyby za drzwiami stał jaki skrytobójca, to lepiej żeby zabił niepotrzebną niewiastę, aniżeli rycerza, czy króla. A ponieważ Astrid również nie znała prawdziwego powodu tego zwyczaju, uznała zachowanie syna Stoicka za bardzo dworskie i posłała mu uroczy uśmiech. Chłopiec wyszedł zaraz za wojowniczką. Na dworze panowały już zupełne ciemności. Jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc i coś, co dwójka młodych wikingów widziała pierwszy raz w życiu. Otóż, kiedy ktoś chce oświetlić sobie drogę zazwyczaj chwyta za pochodnię, lub, jeśli go stać na taki rarytas, za talerzyk, do którego przymocowana jest łojowa, lub woskowa świeczka. Tutejsze ulice oświetlało jednak coś innego. Na szczytach wysokich na dwa i pół metra żerdziach umiejscowienie były chyba szklane klosze, w których znajdowała się jakaś substancja, która płonęła jasnożółtym płomieniem. Czkawka i Astrid zobaczyli jakiegoś człowieka, który szedł wzdłuż ulicy. Miał on jakiś dziwny, metalowy przyrząd w ręce. Nie mieli oni żadnych wątpliwości, że to ta osoba zapala te dziwne urządzenia dające światło. - Może jak wrócimy, to pogadam z Pyskaczem – odezwał się nagle przyszły wódz, patrząc na jasny płomień – zamontowanie takich urządzeń na Berk mogłoby okazać się bardzo praktyczne. - Możliwe – szepnęła ledwie słyszalnie dziewczyna, wsuwając swoją rękę pod ramię syna Stoicka – ale chodźmy już do smoków. Od twojego samego gadania o jutrzejszych zadaniach zrobiłam się zmęczona. - Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął chłopak i powoli skierował się w kierunku stajni za domem Alberta, w której miały znajdować się ich smoki. Stajnia okazała się niewielkim, dwupiętrowym budynkiem zrobionym z drewna. Okno miała jedno – zaraz obok ciemnych i ciężkich drzwi z żelazną zasuwą. Okno było dość spore, chodź mała była szansa, aby smok, za wyjątkiem Straszliwca, się przez nie prześlizgnął. No, może taka Nocna Furia to jeszcze by dała radę wyjść przez nie, ale tak na styk by się przecisnęła. Dwoję z sześciu członków Smoczej Akademii powoli, bez pośpiechu podeszło do drewnianych drzwi. Astrid wysunęła rękę spod ramienia chłopca i pozwoliła mu podejść bliżej drzwi, choć doskonale wiedziała, że małe są szansę, że Czkawce uda się otworzyć te wrota. Nie powiedziała tego oczywiście na głos, tylko stanęła w pewnej odległości od stajni i skrzyżowała ramiona. To nie tak, że nie wierzyła w umiejętności przyszłego wodza. Ona po prostu chciała zobaczyć, co on wykombinuję. Ku jej zdziwieniu, chłopak poradził sobie zaskakująco dobrze. Ba! Otworzył te wrota i to bynajmniej bez użycia siły. Jak się okazało, obok drzwi znajdowała się malutka wajcha, którą wystarczyło przesunąć, aby mechanizm się uruchomił, zasuwa poszła w górę, co w konsekwencji prowadziło do otworzenia wrót. - Otwarte – powiedział wesoło chłopiec i, nie czekając na dziewczynę, wszedł do środka. Wojowniczka, z niewiadomych przyczyn, wypuściła głośno powietrze i dopiero później ruszyła się z miejsca. Wewnątrz stajni było znacznie ciemniej niż na ulicy, ponieważ nie zostały tu umieszczone żadne lampy. Przecież wystarczyłaby jedna iskra z pochodni, aby cały budynek spłonął. - Widzisz coś? – zapytała cicho Astrid. - Nie, chociaż to może b... Aaa – Czkawka zrobił o jeden krok za dużo w ciemnościach i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jakiś niezidentyfikowany obiekt znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko jego nóg, w związku z czym, chłopiec wywrócił się na ziemię – Co to było? Ku jego zdziwieniu to coś, o co się potknął zaczęło się ruszać, a dokładniej wysuwać spod kolan przyszłego wodza. Dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczny odgłos przesuwania jakieś rzeczy o drewnianą podłogę. Wkrótce syn Stoicka usłyszał jakiś coś jakby oddech na swojej twarzy. Po chwili Czkawka poczuł coś jeszcze na swoim policzku – jakiś mokry język. Chłopak nie potrzebował żadnych więcej szczegółów – doskonale wiedział, o co się potknął. - Sz-szczerbatek, dosyć – powiedział przyszły wódz do swojego smoka, któremu, jak zawsze zresztą, nie wystarczały błagania właściciela o zaprzestanie lizania. O nie! Tego się nie kończy „na żądanie”. - Bardzo cię przepraszam, ale ja po prostu muszę to powiedzieć. A nie mówiłam, że będziesz leżeć – odezwała się wojowniczka ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechy. - Mogłaś sobie odpuścić ten komentarz – burknął Czkawka, wstając na kolana. Pomimo podenerwowania, pozwolił sobie pomóc przy wstawaniu – dziękuję. - Dobrze, dajmy smokom kolację i wracajmy do domu. Ten dzień mnie wykończył. - Zgadzam się – powiedział krótko chłopiec i zabrał się do pracy a ponieważ w stajni wszystko było idealnie poukładane, nakarmienie smoków nie potrwało nawet dziesięciu minut. - Jak dla mnie możemy wracać – rzekł syn Stoicka, kiedy każdy smok miał już pewną liczbę ryb. No, może poza Sztukamięs, która, jak wszyscy wiedzą, żywi się skałami. - Jak dla mnie też – ochoczo przystała na pomysł chłopaka Astrid. Młodzi wikingowie powoli wyszli z budynku na zewnątrz. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobili po wyjściu było oczywiście zamknięcie z powrotem stajni. Dopiero, kiedy drzwi były już zamknięte obje odwrócili się na pięcie i skierowali ku domowi Alberta. - Jeszcze trochę i pojawi się pierwszy szron – powiedział przyszły wódz, patrząc na trawę, rosnącą zaraz obok stajni – nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie przepadam za zimną. A ty? Astrid? Astrid? O co cho... - Cicho... – samo uciszenie w zupełności by wystarczyło, ale wojowniczka postanowiła dodatkowo zatkać Czkawce usta dłonią – spójrz. Z początku syn Stoicka nie wiedział, na co wskazuje dziewczyna. Było już dość, a nawet bardzo późno a ten płomienie w klosza na tykach nie dawały aż tak wiele światła. Trzeba też dodać, że blondynka wskazywała na coś na ziemi. Jak ona to zobaczyła? Trudne pytanie, ale grunt, że zobaczyła. Przyszły wódz również to zobaczył, lecz dopiero po kilku chwilach. Wytężył porządnie wzrok i zobaczył – ślady bosych stóp. Zaczynały się one parę metrów od domu Alberta i biegły gdzieś w głąb miasta. Dziwne, tylu ludzi przechadzało się dzisiaj tą ulicą, a widać tylko te ślady. Jakby ktoś zostawił je umyślnie. - Myślisz, że powinniśmy sprawdzić dokąd prowadzą? – szepnął chłopak. - Mam dziwne przeczucie, że tak – odszepnęła Astrid – czuję jednak coś dziwnego. Coś tu nie gra i to nie od teraz. Cały dzień dzieją się dziwne rzeczy i te ślady są ukoronowaniem moich domysłów. To całe miasto mi się nie podoba. - Mnie też. Zobaczmy, dokąd idą te ślady. Może uda nam się coś wywęszyć. Dwójka wikingów ruszyła więc wzdłuż odcisków stóp. Przeszli w ten sposób dwie przecznicę, po czym skręcili w prawo. Droga, którą szli, okazała się prowadzić na zewnątrz miasta. Ślady prowadziły jednak dalej. Niestety, poza murami miasta ślad prowadził w obie strony – jedne szły w prawo, drugie w lewo. Najgorsze było to, że odciski były zupełnie identyczne. Ten, kto to zrobił, jest na pewno specjalistą, myśliwym, albo tropicielem i na pewno nie chciał, by go śledzono. A może wręcz przeciwnie. - Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że zaczyna się robić dziwnie – odezwał się Czkawka. - Bo już dawno zrobiło się dziwnie – dokończyła wojowniczka – nie sądzę, że powinniśmy się rozdzielać – chłopiec odwrócił twarz w stronę blondynki. Nie dostrzegł na niej ani śladu zaniepokojenia. Tylko spokój i skupienie – to może być pułapka. - Nie wiem, kto chciałby nas złapać, ale też mam takie przeczucie. Wracajmy – dodał po chwili. Astrid spojrzała raz jeszcze na tajemniczy, rozdwojony trop i wypuściła głośno powietrze, po czym poklepała chłopaka po ramieniu. - Masz rację. Odwrócili się więc i zaczęli się powoli kierować w stronę domu Alberta, do którego dotarli po kilku minutach. Na szczęście, drzwi nie były zamknięte, więc bez problemu dostali się do środka. Chociaż nie paliły się tu żadne świeczki, zobaczyli, albo raczej nie zobaczyli reszty członków Smoczej Akademii. Jak nic poszli spać. Był jednak pewien problem – ktoś jeszcze był w tym pokoju. Jakaś ciemna sylwetka stała u nóg schodów. Śmiało mogę powiedzieć, że ta postać wyglądała jak jakieś hinduskie bóstwo – wydawało się, że miała więcej niż jedną parę rąk i więcej niż jedną głowę. Dwójka młodych wikingów nie zetknęła się oczywiście nigdy z kulturą hinduską, więc stosowniej byłoby porównać tego stwora z Sidlarzem. Niestety, albo na szczęście, tym czymś na pewno nie był smok. Dziwny humanoid wydawał z siebie chrapliwy i świszczący odgłos. Mógł być to oddech. Tak, to oddech. Podobnie jak Czkawka i Astrid, istota stała w miejscu. Chyba czekała. Ale na co? Na odpowiedni moment. Na ruch z drugiej strony. Nie wiadomo. Jakie myśli chodziły po głowie tego stwora? Czy był on nastawiony pokojowy, wrogo, neutralnie? No i oczywiście było jeszcze jedno, najważniejsze pytanie – co, to coś, tutaj robi? Nareszcie, istota wykonała ruch. Ruszyła do przodu i nie zatrzymała się po kilku krokach. Szła dalej. Poruszała się powoli i dosyć niezgrabnie. Trochę jak kulawy Zębacz, który stara się upolować pożywienie. Miał za sobą połowę drogi. Bez swojej tarczy Czkawka czuł się bezbronny. Wiedział też, że Szczerbatek nie da rady mu teraz pomóc. Z początku po prostu stał jak słup, nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić. Potem przyszłą krótkotrwała panika. Przyszły wódz wziął się jednak w garść i złapał pierwszą rzecz, jaką miał pod ręką. Był to drewniany, nieokuty kostur. Mniej więcej półtorametrowy. Przerzucił go z prawej ręki do lewej. Tak, teraz czuł się trochę pewniej. Astrid niemalże od razu przyjęła bojową pozycję – rozstawiła nogi, które lekko ugięła w kolanach. Przeniosła ciężar ciała na lewą nogę, którą odsunęła lekko do tyłu. Strzyknęła knykciami, otrzepała ramiona, którym pozwoliła swobodnie wisieć, aby w razie potrzeby poderwać je gwałtownie do góry. Na razie oszczędzała siły. Stwór był już bardzo blisko. Chrapliwy oddech, dziwne świszczenie i coś jakby sapanie. Cztery metry. Syn Stoicka podniósł wyżej laskę, aby w razie czego być gotowym do obrony. Astrid zakręciła nadgarstkami. Trzy metry. Chłopiec przełknął ślinę, wojowniczka zadawał się niezwykle spokojna. Dwa metry... Jeździec Nocnej Furii złapał kostur oburącz. Nie celował w głowę, albo głowy, tylko w nogi. Chciał wytrącić przeciwnika z równowagi. Wojowniczka wykonała krok do przodu. Właśnie wtedy dwójka młodych wikingów usłyszeli ten przeraźliwy krzyk. - Poddajemy się! Coś łupnęło i wkrótce cała ta dziwna istota po chwili znalazła się na ziemi. Gdyby w pokoju było chociaż trochę światła to można by zobaczyć ogromne zdziwienie na twarzach młodych wikingów i tu mowa jest nie tylko o Czkawce i Astrid. - Śledzik, Sączysmark, bliźniaki – powiedział z widoczną ulgą przyszły wódz – co wy wyprawiacie? Pomimo egipskich ciemności parze udało się rozpoznać twarze przyjaciół. - Ja – odezwał się Smark – aktualnie masuje kolano, bo mnie tym obuchem palnąłeś. - Wybacz ja nie wiedziałem... – za jąkał się teraz zakłopotany już syn Stoicka. - Na szczęście siły to ty nie masz, więc za bardzo nie zawojowałeś tym kijem – zakpił Jorgensen – ale żeś dobrze trafił. - Skończ narzekać i powiedzcie, co wy tu robiliście – przerwała mu Astrid. - Otóż, byliśmy na górze i nagle usłyszeliśmy jakieś dziwne dźwięki, coś jakby skrzypienie – odezwał się Śledzik – nasza gospodyni poszła już spać, więc mieliśmy pewność, że to nie ona chodzi po domu. Te odgłosy robiły się coraz głośniejsze, więc, ku mojemu niezadowoleniu, postanowiliśmy pójść zobaczyć, co wydaje te dźwięki. Kiedy zeszliśmy na dół, zobaczyliśmy was. Oczywiście nie wiedzieliśmy o tym. Resztę historii już znacie. - Serio – wtrącił Mieczyk – znamy? Szpadka tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Chwila – powiedział Czkawka – mówiłeś, że usłyszeliście jakieś głosy, prawdopodobnie kroki – Ingerman pokiwał głową – ktoś wchodził po schodach – pulchny blondynek jęknął cicho. Wiedział do czego zmierza przyjaciel – te kroki nie były ani moje ani Astrid. Ktoś inny musiał wejść do domu. - O nie – westchnął Śledzik. - Powiesz nam wreszcie, o co chodzi – wtrąciła się Szpadka – bo Mieczyk nic nie wymyślił. - Jak to – oburzył się brat – wymyśliłem świetny sposób na uciekanie przed Straszliwcami. - Super, Mieczyk, to naprawdę przydatna umiejętność, ale tu nie o to chodzi – rzekł przyszły wódz. - A o co? – zapytała się bliźniaczka. - O to, głąby – odezwał się Sączysmark – że ktoś się nam tu włamał i prawdopodobnie uciekł. - Albo wciąż jest w tym domu – głos Astrid zabrzmiał wręcz złowieszczo, a kiedy zamilkła, zapanowała przerażająca cisza, którą, po upływie góra dwóch minut, odważył się przerwać syn Stoicka. - Astrid ma rację. Powinniśmy dokładnie obejrzeć dom. Sączysmark, Śledzik zostaniecie tutaj i będziecie pilnować, aby nikt stąd nie wyszedł. - Jasne – powiedział Smark, starając się ukryć znużenie. - Zacznijmy od dołu – zarządził jeździec Nocnej Furii. Chłopiec zatrzymał się jednak zanim otworzył drzwi, które znajdowały się na wprost rodzinnego obrazu. Co więcej, odszedł od nich i podszedł do komody, która stała niedaleko wejścia. Wziął z niej jakiś porcelanowo-szklany przedmiot. Czkawka zobaczył ten przedmiot już podczas kolacji i wręcz zafascynował go. Chociaż był wielkości smoczego jaja to miał on dokładnie takie same właściwości jak te szklane klosze na tykach na ulicy. Przyszły wódz dokładnie obejrzał przedmiot aż znalazł to, czego szukał – malutką korbkę. Syn Stoicka przekręcił nią o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. W szklanej kolbie zapłonął nienaturalnie żółty ogień. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się. Przedmiot może i nie dawał zbyt wiele światła, ale zawsze coś. Czkawka złapał latarenkę za spodek i skierował się z nią w stronę przyjaciół. - Mieczyk, otworzysz drzwi – powiedział przyszły wódz, kiedy znalazł się na wyciągnięcie ręki od reszty. Blondyn, o dziwo, posłuchał przyjaciela i bez słowa otworzył drzwi z ciemnego drewna. Znaleźli się w niewielkim pokoiku. Na trzech masywnych szufladowcach znajdował się ciężki blat. W kącie stał piecyk. Jeszcze miedza, parę garnków, jedna patelnia. Krótko mówiąc – kuchnia. Absolutnie nic ciekawego. Chyba, że ktoś uwielbia patrzeć na ogień. To już kwestia gustu. Młodzi wikingowie nie zobaczyli jednak nic ciekawego w kuchni, więc powoli się z niej wycofali. Kolejne drzwi znajdowały się we wnęce ukrytej pomiędzy kuchnią, a kolejnym pokojem, do którego przyjaciele mieli zamiar wejść później. Czkawka szarpnął za klamkę. Nic. Szarpnął drugi raz. Znowu nic. Przyszły wódz przysunął latarenkę bliżej zamka, aby upewnić się, czy aby na pewno nie jest zepsuty, zardzewiały, albo, po prostu zaryglowany. Nic. - Może coś blokuje go od wewnątrz – zasugerował bardziej do siebie niż do innych syn Stoicka. - Zaczekaj – odezwała się Astrid, kiedy chłopiec chciał już grzebać przy zawiasach – ja spróbuję. Jeździec Nocnej Furii powoli odsunął się od drzwi i pozwolił wojowniczce działać. Dziewczyna również zaczęła od szarpania, jednak ona włożyła w to więcej siły, a mniej wyczucia. Więcej siły. Zdecydowanie za dużo siły. Zawiasy skrzypnęły niemiłosiernie, a drzwi wręcz odkleiły się od ściany. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało. Z wnętrza kolejnego pokoju coś wyskoczyło i z hukiem upadło przy nodze blondynki. Aż dziwne, że nie obudziło to Izabelli. W każdym razie Śledzik, chodź znajdował się parę metrów dalej, pisnął lekko, co oczywiście doprowadziło Sączysmarka do dziwacznego parskania, które zapewne miało być swego rodzaju śmiechem. Bliźniaki niemalże równocześnie podskoczyły. Raczej nie ze strachu, a bardziej z zasady. - Co to jest – powiedział z lekkim niepokojem Mieczyk, po czym dodał już nie ze spokojem, a raczej z nadzieją w głosie – Wielki Hukacz Zagłady? - Nie... – zaczął Czkawka, ale nie dokończył. - Może Morderczy Kilof Zagła... – tym razem do Szpadce przerwano wypowiedź. - A może szczotka do podłogi – zasugerowała blondynka. - A może szczotka do podłogi... zaraz. Co? – odezwał się bliźniak. - Szczotka do podłogi – powiedziała bardzo powoli Astrid, równocześnie podnosząc ów dziwny przedmiot z podłogi, który w rzeczywistości był zwykła szczotką na długim kiju – i to w dodatku nie jedyna w tym pomieszczeniu. W rzeczy samej kolejny pokój był malutki i zupełnie zagracony. Szczotki, wiadra, stół bez nogi i odrapane krzesło. Składzik, magazyn jak kto woli. Graciarnia. Idealne miejsce do gry w zabawę w chowanego i właśnie dlatego Czkawka zakręcił raz jeszcze, w tą samą stronę korbką przy porcelanowej podstawce. Przynosiło to pożądany efekt. Płomień w kolbie zrobił się pastelowo żółty i naturalnie mocniejszy. Chłopiec ostrożnie postawił stopę na zakurzonej podłodze, która zaskrzypiała paskudnie pod jego ciężarem. Podniósł drugą nogę i prawie się znowu przewrócił, ponieważ postawił protezę na jakimś śliskim przedmiocie, który okazał się jakąś zieloną matą. Na szczęście obok znajdowała się skrzynka, o którą przyszły wódz oparł się. Złapał równowagę. Usłyszał jakiś stłumiony śmiech, którego z reszty członków Smoczej Akademii, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Za bardzo się... bał poszukiwań włamywacza, wystraszył się na myś o upadku, a może, co innego mu było w głowie. Zresztą, kogo to interesuje. Syn Stoicka zajrzał za stos złożony ze wszelkiego rodzaju przedmiotów stworzonych do sprzątania. Nic. Za skrzynką? Nic. Przystanął na chwilę. Nad czymś się zastanowił. Długo jednak nie błąkał się po swoich myślach i odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do przyjaciół. - Nic – powiedziała krótko wojowniczka. - Nic – potwierdził Czkawka – chodźmy na górę. Pamięta ktoś może, ile tam jest pokoi? - Pięć – odpowiedział przyszłemu wodzowi Śledzik – jeden należy do naszej gospodyni, drugi do nas, a co do pozostałych pokoi, to nie mam pojęcia. - Dzięki – przyszły wódz uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela – ty i Sączysmark, proszę abyście cały czas tutaj pilnowali wyjścia. Kiedy skończymy penetrować tamte pokoje to was zawołamy. Astrid, co robisz? - Zamknięte – powiedziała dziewczyna z ręką na klamce drzwi na lewo od składziku. Widząc spojrzenia przyjaciół, raz jeszcze rzekła – te drzwi są zamknięte. - Pewnie spiżarnia – burknął Sączysmark i podrapał się w kark – już ta kobieta wiedziała z kim ma do czynienia – skinął na Śledzika, a potem na bliźniaki – i wiedziała, że bezpieczniej będzie ją zamknąć. - Możliwe – syn Stoicka pogładził ramę tajemniczych drzwi. Puknął w nie kilka razy i ponownie się odezwał – a teraz naprawdę, chodźmy na górę. - Ale, po co? – Mieczyk podniósł rękę do góry. - Bo tam jest magiczna kraina wybuchających jaszczurek – powiedziała sarkastycznie Astrid, równocześnie zataczając koła rękami. - Ale moc! – ucieszyła się Szpadka i pociągnęła brata za koszule – idziemy! Nie minęła sekunda a bliźniaków już nie było. Czkawka poczochrał sobie włosy, po czym przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy. Oni nigdy nie dorosną, a przynajmniej na pewno nie spoważnieją. Pomyślał. Wojowniczka położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, a Jorgensen udawał, że tego nie zobaczył. Przyszły wódz uśmiechnął się lekko, bo przecież na nic oryginalniejszego nie było go stać. Para nie stała jednak długo i po chwili oboje ruszyli w kierunku w schodów, aby przeszukać pokoje na pierwszym piętrze. Z początku zaniepokoił ich fakt, że nigdzie nie widać bliźniaków, ale uspokoili się, gdy w przeciągu pięciu minut nie usłyszeli żadnego wybuchu. Odetchnęli z ulgą i zajęli się przeszukiwaniem kolejnych pokoi. Zaczęli od pierwszego od lewej. Jak się okazało, był to ich własny pokój. Znajdowało się tu osiem łóżek. Fakt, Izabella wspominał podczas kolacji, że często zatrzymywali się tu wioskowi kurierzy i inni przejezdni. Oczywiście przez „przejezdnych” miała na myśli tych, którzy przybywali do miasta z ważnymi informacjami lub sprawami. Zwykłe powsinogi i łazikowie musieli się zatrzymać w jednej z tutejszych oberży. Troje z ośmiu łóżek znajdowały się w stanie idealnego chaosu to jest: pierzyna wyglądała jak ubrania po całym dniu – rzucona byle jak – a poduszki w zupełnie innych miejscach niż powinny. Tak, łatwo rozpoznać łóżka bliźniaków i Sączysmarka. Ale tak ogólnie, to w sypialni dla gości nie znajdowało się nic ciekawego. Astrid i Czkawka postanowili więc szukać dalej. Pokój na lewo od pokoju gościnnego był zapewne sypialnią Izabelli, ponieważ drzwi były zamknięte, a z środka dochodził odgłos nierównomiernego sapania i, co jakiś czas, delikatne chrapnięcia i pociągnięcia zatkanym nosem. Para zostawiła ten pokój w spokoju. Kolejne pomieszczenie znajdowało się naprzeciwko sypialni gospodyni. Przyszły wódz już miał otworzyć drzwi, ale nagle zamarł z dłonią nad klamką. - Coś się stało? – ledwo powstrzymała się od uderzenia w ramię chłopaka wojowniczka. - Wiesz, trochę dziwnie się czuję – powiedział ledwo, co ruszając ruszając ustami przyszły wódz – czy nie uważasz, że nadużywamy gościnności naszej gospodyni? - Tak się składa, że właśnie szukamy włamywacza, więc nie, nie uważam, że nadużywamy czyjekolwiek gościnności. A teraz otwórz drzwi z łaski swojej. Syn Stoicka wahał się jeszcze trochę, ale ostatecznie otworzył drzwi. Był to pokój dziecka. Wszystko było ustawione tak, jakby dziecko dopiero co wyszło i wkrótce miało wrócić. Łóżko niepościelone, a biurko zasłane rysunkami. Głównie jakiś nieznanym bliżej Czkawce i Astrid zwierząt. Na podłodze walały się drewniane klocki, a w kącie prawdziwy rarytas – lalka ubrana w różowe ubranko i złoty diademik. Niewielu stać na taką zabawkę, a ta na pewno nie była robiona własnoręcznie, tylko kupiona i to zapewne u jakiegoś niemało znaczącego kupca. Sądząc po odcieniu sukni lalki pochodziła ona z jakiegoś zamorskiego państwa. Para jednak o tym nie wiedziała i nie za bardzo interesowało ją pochodzenie zabawki. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, pokój napawał ich jakimś dziwnym niepokojem, a wręcz strachem. Coś tu było nie tak. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Wyobraź sobie, że wchodzisz do ciemnego pokoju, którego ściany pokryte są napisami w stylu „bezsenność”, „głosy w mojej głowie one nie dają spać” i „nie, nie, ja już nie mogę”. Jak czułbyś się w takim pokoju? No właśnie. W dokładnie taki sam sposób czuła się teraz dwójka młodych wikingów. Coś było nie w porządku, ale jeszcze nie wiadomo co. Wkrótce członkowie Smoczej Akademii dowiedzieli się czegoś więcej o dawnej mieszkance tego i następnego pokoju, ale na razie tych informacji i faktów mogli się tylko domyślać. - Mam dreszcze – stwierdził przyszły wódz, masując się po ramionach – proszę, zobaczmy następny pokój. - Dobry pomysł – powiedziała Astrid, patrząc się zimnym i bez uczuciowym spojrzeniem w czarne oczy lalki – też dziwnie się czuję. Ku ich niezadowoleniu, następny pokój okazał się być dokładnie taki sam. Poza jednym szczegółem. Tutaj kartki na biurku były idealnie poukładane a lalka, ubrana w niebieską sukienkę leżała na niepościelonym łóżku. - Chodźmy dalej – synowi Stoicka głos prawie nie zadrżał, kiedy to mówił. Prawie, czyni jednak dużą różnicę. - Ostatni pokój i koniec wrażeń na dziś – wojowniczka nawet nie spodziewała się jak bardzo się myli. Na razie interesowało ją tylko jedna rzeczy – żeby tylko delikatnie zamknąć drzwi. Dziwnym trafem, a może to było przeznaczenie, albo tylko przypadek... Zresztą nieważne. W chwili, gdy dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi dziecinnego pokoju, coś huknęła. A ten huk był tak głośny, że para równocześnie podskoczyła. Puls im skoczył, to jasne. Hałas dochodził z ostatniego pokoju. Czkawka przełknął ślinę, a Astrid wstrzymała oddech. Oboje powoli ruszyli w kierunku ostatniego, dzisiaj do przeszukania, pokoju. Za każdym razem, gdy metalowa proteza przyszłego wodza spotykała się z podłogom, jakaś jej część skrzypiała paskudnie. Za każdym razem syn Stoicka zamykał wtedy oczy, natomiast wojowniczka mierzyła wściekłym wzrokiem nie wiadomo, co bardziej – protezę, czy chłopca. Dziewczyna ponownie wstrzymała oddech. Powoli podniosła rękę, aby otworzyć drzwi. W powietrzu spotkała się jednak z dłonią chłopaka. Żadne nie chciało odpuścić i żadne nie zamierzało odpuścić. Milcząc, zadecydowali. Razem chwycili za klamkę i z lekkim sercem otworzyli drzwi. Wewnątrz panował... chaos. Normalnie, pierwsze powinno rzucać się w oczy spore, dębowe biurko, potem regały z książkami zajmujące prawie dwie ściany, a jako ostatnie wzrok powinna zwrócić ciężka, czerwona kurtyna, która z całą pewnością stanowiła zasłonę okna. Teraz była ona oczywiście zupełnie zbędna, ale ponieważ nikt już nie pracował w tym gabinecie, nikomu nie zależało na wpuszczaniu do tego pomieszczenia światła. Żadna jednak z tych trzech rzeczy jako pierwsza nie zwróciła uwagi dwójki młodych wikingów, ponieważ nie dało się przegapić gigantycznego stosu książek. - Musiały spaść z tej półki – szepnął Czkawka, wskazując palcem na w połowie pusty regał – to pewnie to wywołało ten huk. - Myślisz, że spadły samoistnie – Astrid oparła ręce o biodra i spojrzała na chłopaka. Nim jednak przyszły wódz zdążył otworzyć usta, książki zaczęły się ruszać. Spadały z siebie, staczały się na dół, zmieniały swoje miejsce. Obaj jeźdźcy widzieli już wiele (począwszy od tajemniczych komnat na smokach kończąc), a jednak widok chodzących książek zrobił na nich nie małe wrażenie. Cóż, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym z góra ksiąg wyłoniły się dwie głowy. - Mieczyk, Szpadka – powiedziała zdziwiona i lekko podenerwowana wojowniczka – co wy wyprawiacie? Chcieliście sprawdzić, czy w książkach pływa się tak samo jak w wodzie, bo od razu mogę wam powiedzieć, że tak nie jest. - A my w ogóle chcieliśmy coś sprawdzić, siostra? – zapytał lekko oszołomiony Mieczyk. Po minie chłopaka można było wywnioskować, że został trochę ogłuszony przez huk spadających książek. Nieuniknione, że jedna z nich uderzyła go w głowę, podczas spadania. - No, nie – odpowiedziała bratu Szpadka – weszliśmy tu i pokłóciliśmy się o... nie pamiętam, o co, ale na pewno o coś, albo i nie. Zazwyczaj nie bijemy się o nic, a może i tak... - Przejdź do rzeczy – wtrącił się Syn Stoicka. - Tak... jasne – bąknęła blond bliźniaczka – pobiliśmy się z bratem i wpadliśmy na regał, a potem było już tylko wielkie łubu-du. - Dobra, to już wiemy skąd ten hałas – przyszły wódz podrapał się w kark i zaczął wydawać polecenia – Do roboty! Bliźniaki, poukładajcie te książki. Ubiegnę twoje pytanie, Szpadka. Możecie je poukładać byle jak, ale ta część musi być na wierzchu. O, układajcie w ten sposób. Astrid, przejrzyj, z łaski swojej, tą szafę. Ja sprawdzę biurko. Rodzeństwo zaczęło niedbale przerzucać księgi i układać je na półkach. Przynajmniej mieli jakieś zaczęcie. Wojowniczce przypadło, jak się okazało, mozolne przerzucanie jakiś szpargałów. Wszystkie były zapisane tym samym, wyglądającym jak żywopłot, pismem. Kartki były często poplamione czarnym atramentem, rzadziej podziurawione, a kilka z nich miało osmolone brzegi. Albert zapewne chciał przyjrzeć się swoim zapiskom przy świetle świecy i niestety przysunął kartkę zbyt blisko ognia. Każdemu może się zdarzyć. Astrid starała się rozszyfrować paskudne pismo zmarłego, ale okazało się to niezwykle trudne i to nie tylko przez charakter pisma. Dziewczyna po prostu nie rozumiała, co czyta. Zaczęła więc odczytywać notatki na głos, w nadziei, że ktoś z obecnych przynajmniej coś zrozumie. - Drahoknis Palparum, albo Polparum powszechnie spotykany tylko na poło... północy, ''tu słowo jest nieczytelne, ''uważany za peten... qutn.... ''Nie, to nie ma sensu. Chwila. A jeśli to jest „o”. ''uważany za potencjalnie, ''No i to ma sens, ''niebezpiecznego, ze względu na licz... liczne kolce. ''To chyba jest opis jakiegoś stworzenia. Może nawet i smoka. - To całkiem możliwe... Patrzcie – Czkawka wyciągnął jakiś przedmiot z biurka – zapisków ciąg dalszy – był to niebieski notatnik. - Jeżeli są chociaż w połowie tak niezrozumiałe, jak moje, to raczej nic się z tego nie dowiesz – powiedziała Astrid, z zażenowaniem rzucając kartki z powrotem do szafki. - Słuchajcie – odezwał się przyszły wódz, przybliżając notatnik do gasnącego już żółtego płomienia. Chłopiec otworzył go na pierwszej stronie i zaczął próbować odczytać zawikłane pismo Alberta – ''Badanie pierwsze. Udało mi się przebadać somo... ''Nie, to tu nie pasuje. ''Samo... ''Tak, już lepiej. ''Samobójce i zmarłego naturalnie z wynikami badań ma, znaczy się, ''na, ''tu jest napisane wielkimi literami, ''NICH. Wyniki były niesamowite, w przypadku ostatnich. Dzisiaj rozpoczynam dokło... dokładniejsze badania. ''Na dole jest też rysunek człowieka, z zaznaczoną kołem głową. Obok napisane jest „źródło” ze znakiem zapytania – syn Stoicka zaczął kartkować notes. Zatrzymał się mniej więcej pośrodku. Tutaj kartka była wyrwana. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. Kolejna strona wprowadziła go w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie – Zobaczcie to – chłopiec pokazał stronę z notatnika przyjaciołom, którzy na chwilę oderwali się od zleconych zadań. Na kartce porozrzucane były pojedyncze litery w zupełnym chaosie. Nie dało się też odszukać żadnej prawidłowości. W lewym rogu „A”, pośrodku „B”, gdzieś „Z”, a na brzegu „P”. Zupełny brak sensu. - Co to ma być? – wykrztusiła Astrid, zabierając notes z rąk chłopaka. Zaczęła go obracać i przyglądała się stronicy pod różnymi kątami. Nic nie zrozumiała – nie mam już siły na żadne zagadki, których, swoją drogą, jest zdecydowanie za dużo – dziewczyna wcisnęła notatnik w ramiona przyszłego wodza – chodźmy już spać. - Zgadzam się – mruknął Mieczy, po czym dodał – Szpadka też jest za. - Cóż, należy nam się wszystkim chwila wytchnienia – syn Stoicka poczochrał sobie czuprynę i schował notatnik do kieszeni kamizelki – i tak nie zmuszę was do dalszych poszukiwań, a ja również nie mam siły. Idźcie już do pokoju, ja zawołam Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Trójka młodych wikingów ochoczo przystała na pomysł Czkawki, który od razu skierował się na dół. Wkrótce cała szóstka znalazła się w pokoju gościnnym. - Czyli, że nie znaleźliście nic – stwierdził Smark. - Oprócz paru niezrozumiałych tekstów – naprostowała sprawę wojowniczka. - Czyli nic – powtórzył Jorgensen – Dobra, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę spać. - A może byśmy jakieś warty ustalili... – zasugerował cicho Śledzik. - Jakie znowu warty – burknął syn Podłosmarka, zdejmując buty. - To dobry pomysł, Śledzik – odezwał się przyszły wódz, nim Ingerman zdążył otworzyć usta. Z początku Sączysmark chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie pozwolił synowi Stoicka mówić – lepiej będzie jak jedna osoba spać nie będzie i w razie czego ostrzeże innych o, nie daj Thorze, kolejnym włamaniu. - Dobra – powiedział niedbale Smark – ale skoro Śledzik zaproponował te całe warty to niech obejmie pierwszą. - Sączysmark... – warknął Czkawka. - Czkawka, daj spokój – odezwał się Ingerman – obejmę pierwszą wartę, a potem obudzę kogoś na drugą. Dalej nikt już nie protestował. Wręczono pulchnemu blondynkowi szklaną kolbkę z porcelanową podstawką, aby, w razie czego, mógł oświecić sobie spowity w nocnym mroku noc. Śledzik przysiadł sobie na krześle niedaleko wejścia do pokoju. Reszta natomiast położyła się na swoich łóżkach i starała się zasnąć. Każdemu szybko się to udało. Ingerman natomiast trwał. Z początku było spokojnie. Ogólną ciszę przerywało, co jakiś czas czyjeś chrapniecie, sapnięcie lub po prostu nierówny oddech. Raz nawet, ktoś zamruczał coś przez sen. Cała ta atmosfera sprzyjała snowi. Wkrótce jednak, błogi spokój został przerwany. Zaczęło się od skrzypienia, które dochodziło z zewnątrz. Oby to były myszy. Pomyślał Śledzik. Albo chociaż szczury. Niestety, odgłos jaki wydają łapki gryzoni jest zdecydowanie cichszy. - Ha-halo - wyjąkał Ingerman, uchylając lekko drzwi – je-jest tam k-kto. Do nosa chłopca doszedł jakiś słodkawy zapach. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Dalej już nic nie pamiętał. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone